That Which The Heart Desires
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: Hiei regrets breaking off his relationship with Kurama, especially since Youko is now moving in on what he feels is his territory! What will he do try to get Kurama back, or just give up? HXK YXK HXT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, here we go… I hope you all enjoy my YYH fic… No Yasuo… Just regular characters… Meep…

Disclaimer: I don't own the damned thing. If I did, the American version would be correct to the Japanese version, dammit.

'Dammit… There he goes again… Shaking his red-haired ass, causing me to wish I hadn't made that one damn mistake. One mistake, and your whole life can collapse around your ears! I mean, all I did was tell him that we should see other people, that I wasn't sure if he was the one person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I'm so stupid.' Hiei thought to himself as Kurama worked on the choreography for his songs. One of which was a duet with Hiei. Stupid toddler.

"Something wrong, shrimp? You've been watching him for awhile." Kuwabara sat next to Hiei, watching the stage.

"What makes you think that I won't slit you open for even coming near me?" Hiei glared at Kuwabara.

"Because I have a legitimate reason."

"Since when have you know how to say a word as big as 'legitimate'?" Hiei taunted.

"It's about Yukina." Hiei stopped taunting to stare, horrified.

"Why did you come to me?" he asked.

"Kurama told me that you were her older brother. I wanted to ask you something."

"I'll kill him… …What question?" Kuwabara sat, watching Kurama for a bit longer before answering.

"Do you think she'd accept if I proposed?"

Hiei sat, definitely horrified now, trying to get his brain around what Kuwabara had said. His little sister… Getting married to that oaf? Not if Hiei had anything to say about it!

"Don't you dare. I'll really slit you open then."

"Kurama said you'd say that. Youko just laughed." Kuwabara sighed, standing and leaving.

Youko… Great. Remind Hiei of who happened to be sharing a room with Kurama now. Great.

Since Sensui, Youko had found his own body. Kurama wasn't as powerful as he used to be, and he never would be, without Youko, but he still managed to use plants to his advantage. But since Youko had his own body, he'd been getting closer and closer to Kurama. Too close, in Hiei's opinion. He'd actually told Youko so once. Youko just laughed and said that unless Hiei was gonna try and get Kurama back, he wasn't backing off.

Damn fox.

A/N: Oooh, chapter one! And yes, I do refer to Suuichi/Shuichi as Kurama instead of by his human name. Forgive me for my insolence. Youko is the Japanese version of Yoko, for those that need it. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ooh, a second chapter! This story name was actually used for a different story of mine but I never posted it so I re-used the title. I hope that's acceptable.

Thanks reviewers:

greenmeat: Wow... That's quite a name... And thanks for putting up with my randomness... Yeah, it's going somewhere. I hope.

Black Water-Fox: Whoot! Someone else thinks the separation of Kurama and Youko is cool! Yes! Um, thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. You can't sue me!

"Aren't you looking hott?" Hiei heard a voice call. He saw the owner of the voice not long after.

Youko walked up to Kurama and wrapped an arm around his waist. Hiei growled lowly as Kurama laughed when Youko whispered something in his ear. Kurama playfully pushed at Youko.

"No, I couldn't…" Kurama was blushing. That was hott.

"Yes, you could. You don't need to work on _this_ type of dancing. But there's another type that I believe is called a… tango…? That one we could work on…" Youko was hitting on Kurama! Right in front of Hiei!

"Youko!" Kurama pushed at him again. Hiei could remember when Kurama pushed at him like that.

_"Hiei! Stop that!" Kurama giggled as Hiei licked at his stomach. "That tickles!"  
"That's the point." Hiei licked him again._

_"Stop!" Kurama was in a laughing fit now. He was pushing at Hiei, trying to make him stop._

_"Aw, but Kurama…"_

"Aw, but Shuichi…" Youko complained.

"Not right now!" Kurama was glaring. That meant that the subject was closed.

"Then would you mind if Hiei and I tangoed?" Kurama looked over, just now realizing that Hiei was there. He quickly left. Youko pouted then came and sat next to Hiei. "He's so adorable…"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"Now Hiei, that's no way to treat your ex's new boyfriend…"

"It is when it's you." Hiei stood and started to leave.

"Ya know, Shuichi misses you. He still loves you. But if you insist on keeping away from him, then at least make it look like you've moved on. Date Yusuke or Jinn or someone so that he doesn't feel bad about moving on. You're hurting him more than you're helping. Oh, and let Yukina marry Kuwabara. She really loves him." Youko called out after him. Hiei paused then left.

A/N: Ack, attack of the short ass chapters! Damn things called muses ain't working fast enough!

Ishigami: Oh, shut up before I re-wire something really big.

Me: Fuck you! Sorry about my language. Ishigami is my muse, so you know. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ack. I'm about ready to just GIVE up! I sit here, typing this, singing to a love song and I don't even believe in love! But then, I write love fics and I don't believe… Ack, my head!

Warnings: Pissy Hiei, swearing, language in general, Jinn and Touya possibly being out of character… I didn't see their episodes… (grumbling about inconsiderate mothers and their stupid redecorating shows)

Thanks reviewers:

kai's kitty: Yeah, I know how you feel. I love them both too. But Youko more. Yet I just can't see him with Kurama, ya know?

shiorifoxiemom: Whew, long name! Thanks!

greenmeat: Umm, I can't reveal Hiei's feelings! And yeah, I can imagine the hair flip too.

Aseret Kitsune: YAY!

Disclaimer: I've worked my brain too much to make a creative disclaimer. I don't own YYH.

Date Jinn? Or YUSUKE! What the hell is Kurama letting Youko smoke! Hiei stalked down the hallway, trying to clear his head of these thoughts. He wouldn't date another. Never. No one could compare to Kurama.

While stuck in his thoughts, Hiei bumped into someone.

"Watch where the hell you're going." He growled.

"Oh, jeez, Hiei. That's a GREAT way to greet an old friend." Hiei looked up to come face-to-face with Jinn and Touya. Great.

"Friend? When the hell did we become friends, Jinn?" Hiei's growl became lower.

"Oh, that's right… You want to pretend we have nothing going on… I forgot. I'm sorry, honey!" Jinn wailed and tackled Hiei. Touya just rolled his eyes.

"Grow up and get off him, Jinn."

"Ok, ok…" Jinn pouted and stood. "So, where's Kurama? You two were inseparable during the Dark Tournam…" Jinn trailed off as he noticed Hiei glaring murder at him.

"You two broke it off, didn't you?" Touya was definitely blunt. Hiei's glare didn't even faze him.

"No. _I_ broke it off."

"What kind of idiot are you? That was such a good setup! So, who's dating him now?" Jinn pried, an odd gleam catching in his eye.

"Youko."

"As in the Great-Hott-Fox-Thief Youko Kurama! HELL YES! You'll get Kurama back in no time, Hiei. Just let me at Youko!" Jinn's eyes lighted up WAAY too much. Touya knocked him on the back of the head, effectively making the demon silent, as you can't talk when you're unconscious.

"You don't want to talk about it." More of a comment than a question.

"Right." Hiei started to walk around Touya and Jinn's prone body.

"Drinks?" Touya offered from behind him.

"…All right."

A/N: Ack, I can't think. Anyway, are you all dead set against a possible short pairing of Hiei and Touya? By the way, anyone want to tell me how they actually act? It could help a lot. Especially since I know that Touya will be a bigger part of this. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here I am again, typing out chapter 4… Enjoy!

Thanks reviewers:

kagome-princess: When did you start reading this? I'm glad you like the chapters!

Utsukushii Ryu: WOW! You're the first reader to actually answer one of my questions! I'm so glad you sent all that information. Though I knew the Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara stuff... Thank YOU!

greenmeat: ...You're scary. If it makes you happy, it won't last long, I PROMISE! Please don't hurt me.

kai's kitty: Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy? Guess what. I am. It isn't a bad thing. In fact, it's cool! Thanks for the humorous review. I'm sorry about the short chapters! I'll try harder to make them longer! Yay for the new nickname!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

After about an hour of drinking, Jinn showed up. He was sporting a large knot on his head and pouted at Touya.

"I can't believe you just let me lie there! Do you have any idea how many people stepped on me?" he whined.

"No. Nor do I care." Touya answered coolly.

"You're so mean, Touya. You too, Hiei." Jinn sat next to them and ordered a drink.

"No one ever accused us of being nice," Hiei answered, downing another.

"Kurama did. He said that you were very nice once people got past your cold exterior." Jinn stated. Touya motioned for the bartender to bring another drink as he noticed Hiei reach for his sword.

Hiei downed the new drink and resolved to ignore Jinn's existence in favor of more alcohol. At least for now. He might kill him later. Ya never know.

"Why are you all here, anyway?" Touya asked, keeping his unimpressionable expression in tact.

"Mission. Damn Spirit Detective always needs a protection crew." Hiei muttered.

"Mission must be pretty big to require you, Youko, and Kurama." Jinn just never could keep his mouth shut. Hiei downed a large glass of whiskey. "So what happened that Youko has his own body now?"

"We aren't sure." Hiei found that the alcohol wasn't working to distract him. Killing would probably do the trick however.

"Probably isn't important." Touya cut in. "What's your mission?"

"You know I can't tell you that." Hiei glared.

"Very well. Why are you a part of it if you don't want to be?" Touya sure did know how to change the subject well.

"I'm still on probation. I don't help, I go to jail." Hiei's answer was a sort of growl.

"Ah, Koenma still holding that above you, I see." Jinn smirked.

"Shut up before I kill you." Hiei shot a death glare at Jinn. It didn't even faze him.

A/N: I hope you all can forgive me for the short chapters, my fingers are freezing and beginning to not move properly. It drives me nuts to make mistakes so I try to finish what I'm doing in order to regain finger movement. I hope you all enjoy this! R&R! Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, this will be a more productive chapter than the last. I hope.

Thanks:

greenmeat: Sheesh, when did Chinese Fairy die and pass the torch of making me feel bad to you! I KNOW that last chapter was a filler. I wouldn't have posted it but my reviewers happen to get antsy when I don't post. They often threaten to send random people after me. It's not fun. Yes, there'll be action. I promise.

kai's kitty: Yay! At least you're kind to me! I love your little commentary! Keep reviewing please!

YaoiYaoiYeah: I really hope I spelled that right... Anyway, THANK YOU! I missed you! Please stick around!

kagome-princess: lol. Well, I'm still glad that you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Isn't that obvious?

"Shuuichi…" Youko growled playfully as he walked into their hotel room. He found his red-head lying on the bed. Youko stalked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it, Youko?" Kurama muttered, his face still buried in a pillow.

"You aren't crying, are you?" Youko could tell that he wasn't but he had been. That was the only reason the red-head kept his face hidden.

"Why would I be crying, pray tell?"

"Oh, because you saw Hiei walking off with Touya." Youko struggled to hide a smirk when he saw Shuuichi's eyes were as red as his hair.

"I was not! Why would I cry over that?" Shuuichi demanded of the demon.

"Because you still have feelings for him."

"I do not! I'm with you, aren't I? I'd never cheat on you." Shuuichi insisted.

"Look, Shuuichi, it's as obvious as the day is long that you're still in love with him. And I know that you won't cheat on me. Even if you DO still love him." Youko leaned against the headboard, glancing down at his lover.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't love him." Shuuichi said stubbornly. Youko sighed. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

"Hiei! Get up! The matches will be starting soon!" Hiei could feel himself being shaken.

"Dammit, Kurama, five more minutes… You didn't let me sleep too well last night…" Hiei muttered only to find himself having a personal meeting with the floor.

"Get up, Hiei. The rest won't wait forever."

Hiei glared up at the red-head, who just grinned in response. Hiei sighed and picked himself up, reaching for his pants that were lying an inch from his hand. After pulling on his pants, he grabbed a tank top and his cloak. So today was the day.

The day that he'd fix the mess he'd gotten himself into.

As he walked beside Kurama down to the lobby where Yusuke, Genkai, and the Idiot were waiting, he thought of different ways to do it.

_"It's not you, it's me."_

_"I'm not ready for a big relationship."_

_"I can't stand the sight of you, get away from me."_

_"You were a great fuck, too bad the novelty wore off."_

Hiei shook his head at the thought of the last two. Like he really needed to be castrated via the Rose Whip. He decided on the 'I'm not ready for a big relationship' one. Yeah, that sounded like the best one. No blaming the red-head or making the red-head feel like he was a fault. That would be the worst course of action.

…

After they'd won the matches, Kurama had jumped for joy, once there was no others about to see it. Of course, Hiei was standing there. Hiei fiddled with the hem of his coat. How do you bring something like this up?

"Kurama, we have to talk."

"Ok, what about?" Kurama looked at the smaller demon quizzically. Hiei breathed deeply.

"I'm not ready for a big relationship. I think we need to see other-" Hiei broke off when Kurama ran out of the room. "Oh damn…"

"Hiei! Wake up!" Not again…

"Dammit, Hiei." Two voices. Neither was Kurama's… Who the hell-- Hiei opened his eyes to see Touya and Jinn standing above him. Jinn grinned widely.

"Dude, you just passed out. I think you had a little too much to drink."

A/N: Ok, first off, when I say Shuuichi, that's Kurama. Only that's what Youko calls him and thinks of him as. So Shuuichi will show up whenever Hiei's not around. Then it'll be Kurama unless Youko says his name. Second, no one better ask me as to what Youko is up to because I'm still unsure. I don't have this one planned out as I have MELTING OF THE HEART basically planned. So deal with me, 'K? R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Meeps. I'm not sure how this is gonna go… We'll have to hope that my muses get their asses into gear…

Thanks:

Angel pen: Hey, I'm sorry! I do type rather fast... In fact, I type about three chapters at a time. They're just different stories each time... I'm glad you like! I'll try the whole 'update quicker' thing... We're getting DSL tomorrow. I'll be sure to check your fics. Arigato!

Forbiddensoul562: Yay! I'm not the only one that types on a whim! Glad you like it!

greenmeat: Yeah, you were being a bit rude... (pout) Anyway, yes, you say nice things about me, I say nice things about you. I'm glad you liked my last chapter!

kagome-princess: Glad you like, hear ya go!

Black Water-Fox: Did you like it because it was sad? I'm confused. Hear's next chapter, I'm glad you liked it!

kai's kitty: I loved the latest installment of your review saga! They're so funny. Sorry it took so long... I didn't have any ideas... Send me ideas...

Disclaimer: These annoy me… I dun own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The next day, Jinn and Touya decided to tag along with Hiei to the practice. Today, they actually practiced. They had a gig that night and they needed to make sure that it was even possible.

"Ok, it's been decided that Kurama, Youko, and Hiei are the only ones among us that can actually sing." Yusuke said, collapsing into a chair.

"I resent that! My singing voice is great!" Kuwabara insisted. Jinn burst into laughter and fell from his chair.

"Oh-That-Ah!" After a sharp reprimand from Touya, Jinn calmed down slightly enough to get out his insult. "Oh, yeah, if you like the sound of cows dying!"

Hiei wondered to himself how far you could shove a sword down someone's throat.

"HEY!" Kuwabara finally realized that Jinn was making fun of him, making Jinn laugh all the harder.

Hiei said nothing, walking from the room. He never was one to join in the fun but today, everyone noticed, he seemed a bit more put out than normal. Youko went to follow him, as well as Kurama and Touya. Touya and Youko met at the door and glared at each other.

"Why do you block my path?" Youko asked smoothly, burying his impatience beneath years of practice.

"Why do you go to bug him?" Touya asked just as smoothly.

"Who says that I am going to bug him?"

"I do."

"Boys. Shut up and move." Kurama cut in after Touya's last comment. Youko looked at his red-haired lover and his face changed from blank to a pout in no time.

"But Shuichi…"

"Don't even start." Kurama didn't even let Youko get his argument started. Youko's pout deepened.

"Why do YOU want to see him? I thought you didn't care about him…" Youko said.

Kurama opened his mouth to argue but closed it when nothing came out. This discussion had drawn the attention of the whole group. It even shut Jinn up! They all watched as Kurama floundered to make an argument but came up with nothing. Youko stood there, his pout replaced with a look that no one had a name for. It was almost as though he was expecting something…

"I…" Kurama finally managed.

"You DO still care for him. Admit it." Youko said rather forcefully.

"I do not! I'm in love with you!" Kurama protested.

"You are not. I'm just a way to forget that Hiei dropped you. I'm useful up until the point that Hiei decides that he wants you back." Youko looked at Kurama with a look of lack of care as Kurama teared up. Kurama stood there for a second, staring at Youko, then he pushed Touya aside and ran out.

No one said anything for a bit. Then…

"Touya. Do what you will with Hiei. Just know that I'm working to get the two back together." Youko followed Kurama out. Touya left not long after.

"…What the hell was that?" Jinn looked around.

A/N: Ok, there ya go! PLEASE NO KILLING ME! If you kill me, I can't write more and then, I won't be able to make people happy… ;; Sorry about having to put Kurama through that… Next is Hiei… And, I think that Youko and Touya are conspiring together. It's very possible. Review and leave me ideas. If you don't want your ideas for this to be read by others, go to my profile and e-mail me or send a private message. It works. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You all don't actually read these author's notes, do you? (accusing glare) Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. As long as I have reviewers, I'm happy.

Thanks:

kai's kitty: Yep, all morons. Here's the next chappie!

kagome-princess: Bleh, here ya go! Of course I'd write more.

Angel Pen: Yeah, love does stink. I don't truly believe in it, but that's me.

Black Water-Fox: YES! I have you trapped in the web of my story! Here ya go.

kitty-inuyasha: Here's the lemon you asked for. Just not between the two you suggested.

shiorifoxiemom: Sorry about the late update...

greenmeat: And me without something to write about is bad. Yepyep.

Forbiddensoul562: Hi, yeah, I got a little confused with your review. But, thanks. Also, thanks for the compliment on my detail things...

Warning: LEMON! ;;

Disclaimer: I no own it. ;;

Hiei walked down the hallway, not paying attention to where he was going. He heard shouts from behind him but paid them no mind as he walked. He knew that if he stayed in there much longer, someone was going to lose their head. Or other parts of their bodies.

Hiei jumped into the tree that crossed his path. He climbed into one of the branches that was high enough, people couldn't see him from below, yet low enough that the branch wouldn't break. He sat, staring at the sky.

"Something interesting up there?" Touya's calm voice floated up through the branches. Hiei looked down to find Touya sitting a couple branches below him.

"How'd you get up here without me knowing?" Hiei settled back upon his branch.

"Shouldn't you ask yourself that question? I didn't attempt to hide my aura nor the noise I made." Touya answered. Hiei had no retort for that. It was his own fault that he didn't hear.

"What do you want?" Hiei finally decided on some topic of conversation since Touya did not seem intent on leaving any time soon.

"Why'd you leave? Aren't you in the middle of a mission?" Touya shifted rather noisily.

"So? It's not like our cover will last long. None of us can carry a tune with any instrument anyway." Hiei pointed out.

"Except for Kurama." Ah, there was the real reason Touya had followed him.

"I don't-"

"-Want to talk about it. I already know, Hiei. That isn't why I'm here." Touya effectively cut Hiei off.

"Then what do you want?" Hiei demanded.

"Do you want something to take your mind off the fox?" Hiei sat surprised at Touya's directness. He was usually very sly about things.

"What do you mean?"

"Answer the question, Hiei." Touya prompted.

Hiei sat quietly for a bit. He didn't know how to answer the question. Did he want something to take his mind off the Fox, yes. Did he like how Touya asked the question, no. He debated on whether or not he should accept Touya's question, which undoubtedly had some other thing attached.

"Yes. I do." Hiei finally answered.

"Then, since you're willing to admit it, I'm willing to be that 'something.'" Touya declared.

"What?" Hiei nearly fell out of the tree in shock.

"I'll keep your mind off of Kurama." Touya was still too damned calm in Hiei's opinion.

"And just how do you propose to do that?"

"I'll date you. Or, should it make you happier, I'll sleep with you. But, to everyone else, we're dating. I don't need to seem like a whore." Touya was still very calm and collected. Hiei thought it over before another thought occurred to him.

"But I heard you and Jinn…"

"Finish that sentence and you won't have any balls left. I'm sick of hearing that." Touya squashed the sentence, still very calm.

" Well… All right. But this is only temporary, got that?" Touya looked up at Hiei and nodded. "One more thing, Touya. If we're going to be doing this, you've got to show some emotion."

"If it makes you happy… Koi(1)" Touya reached up, smirking, and grasped Hiei's chin, pulling him into a kiss.

"Shuuichi! Shuuichi!" Youko finally tackled his human lover and straddled the boy.

"What do you want?" Kurama demanded as he struggled to get away from Youko, tears running down his cheeks.

He stopped thrashing as he felt Youko's tongue upon his neck. Youko slowly licked up Kurama's neck before moving up to the boy's face and licking up the tears there.

"You know that I didn't mean to hurt you, right?" Youko asked in his low and husky voice.

"Mm-mmm…" Kurama sniffled.

"Well, I didn't. I was only saying what I had felt to be the truth. I want you to be happy. That's all." Youko continued kissing Kurama's face and neck.

"Youko… Can we finish this in our room…?"

"I suppose…" Youko whined as he stood and picked Kurama up, to continue his ravaging of Kurama's neck.

He carried Kurama into their room and threw the boy onto the bed. He quickly followed, pulling off his own clothes as he went along. Once he was shirtless, he leaned over Kurama. Kurama's tears had stopped and he had divested himself of his shirt. Kurama had started to work on his pants when Youko leaned over him.

"What are you waiting for, Youko?" Kurama asked, struggling with the zipper on his jeans.

"You." Youko answered.

"What for?"

"You sure you want this right now?" Youko sat back.

"Of course I want it, you baka." Kurama said as he pulled Youko over and pulled off their pants.

"So be it."

Youko wasted no time in grabbing the lube from beside the bed and coating his fingers in it. He carefully slipped one finger inside of the smaller boy. He waited for the other to get used to the feeling before sliding another in. He repeated the process until he had three fingers in. He began to pull his fingers in and out, eliciting soft moans from the red-head.

Soon, Youko pulled his fingers from Kurama and earned a groan of protest. He positioned himself over the boy and slid inside in one stroke. Kurama muttered a small whimper before a moan took over as he wrapped his arms around Youko's neck.

"Does… it hurt…?" Youko asked to receive his answer in the shaking of a head.

Youko took that answer for truth and pumped in and out of the boy. When he neared completion, he grasped Kurama and rubbed up and down, determined that the boy would come before him. Kurama screamed a name as his seed spilled over Youko's stomach. Youko did not scream anything as he released his seed into Kurama and quickly rolled over so as to not crush the smaller being.

After a few minutes, Kurama was sleeping. Youko stared at the ceiling, knowing that he now had proof that Kurama still loved Hiei.

Kurama had screamed Hiei's name.

A/N: Umm, does that make people happy? The chapter is long and contains a lemon so does that make up for the long update? Please don't hurt me!

Koi is actually a type of fish but it can also be short for Koibito, which means lover. Thus, it can mean 'love' as in a person.

R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

-1A/N: WAAAHHH! I got threats from the last chapter! Someone save me!

Thanks:

RaeRurounifan: I always like new reviewers. Someone that reads authors notes! I'm not alone in the world! Um, I thought I mentioned that Touya was on the branch right below Hiei… Maybe not though. I'm an author, I can make mistakes. Please keep reading, and yes, they both are being stupid. But that's the way it must go.

Red Kitsune Flames: Ya know, neither can I. Well, here's the next chappie!

Kagome-princess: Of course I'd write more! Eventually…

Black Water-Fox: I'm trying, I'm trying! Muses aren't working with me…

Greenmeat: See what I mean about being threatened? I'll fix it, don't worry.

Kai's kitty: Not really Kurama! Wait till you read this chappie!

Kitty-inuyasha: And you expect me to remember? What am I, a computer? J/K..

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warnings: I think I've figured out the major plot line! My own version of the plot bunnies (I'll call them that because they screw like bunnies), Ishigami and Soharu have finally dished out the goods! No injuries, please!

"Touya."

"Yes, Youko?" Touya didn't turn to face the fox demon.

"What are you up to?" Youko demanded.

"I won't tell until you do." Touya turned away from the vending machine.

"And if I do tell you, you'll tell me?" Youko asked, following as Touya began to walk away. "Hey! Answer me!" he ordered as Touya stayed quiet.

"I suppose there's a possibility." Touya shrugged.

Youko grabbed the blue-haired demon from behind and swung him around. He viciously ground his lips against Touya's and pressed him into a wall. His hands traveled lower on the other demon until he found the bottom of Touya's shirt, lifting that up. Then, they changed their quest and went up till they found Touya's nipples, which he started to play with. Touya did not fight this in any way. He didn't do anything to encourage it either, though. Finally, they broke off to breathe.

"We shouldn't do that in the middle of the hallway, Youko. Someone could see." Touya mentioned after a moment of silence, other than their heavy breathing.

"So let the bastards see…" Youko responded.

"But that would ruin both of our plans, you know." Touya said.

"…Shut up." Youko said after a bit. "So, what is your plan?"

"I told you. Not until after you tell me yours." Touya motioned for Youko to follow him as he continued walking.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm trying to prove to Shuuichi that he still loves Hiei. Thus, attempting to get them back together." Youko muttered.

"Then we're working toward the same goal." Touya informed him.

"What?" Youko stared at the other.

"Hiei and I have started 'dating' as of today." Touya used the quotation fingers around dating.

"What? Touya, that's working against my goal!" Youko exclaimed. Touya placed a finger on Youko's lips.

"Not true. If Shuuichi sees me dating Hiei, what do you think he'll think?" Touya asked.

"Umm, jealousy?" Youko guessed.

"Yes. That's what I'm up to. Happy now?"

"I'm just glad to know you aren't cheating on me." Youko said.

"ME cheating on YOU? No, no, it's the other way around." Touya elbowed Youko in the ribs.

"Nuh-uh! You knew I had a reason for this!" Youko protested.

"That's not true, Youko. You never told me the reason, so all I had to go on was your word that you weren't cheating on me." Touya corrected as he pulled Youko into his room and placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door.

A/N: And there we go! And yes, it took me that long to get this information out of Ishigami and Soharu to type this chapter. I've been trying to write faster but every time I try, I hit writer's block. HELP! R&R! Oh, there's the major plot thing. The reason Touya and Youko are in this.


	9. Chapter 9

-1A/N: Does the last chapter make some people happy? You all absolutely hate the couple of Hiei and Touya so this should make some of you all happy.

Thanks:

Macrabre Love: Um, have I ever mentioned how reviewers scare me? You're one of them. I'm glad you're addicted though, here's the update.

Kagome-princess: And here's your update.

Kitty-inuyasha: You should especially expect the unexpected from me.

Black Water-Fox: Sorry to keep you waiting!

Kai's Kitty: I'm sorry! Here ya go. And actually, for Kurama's information, Youko was cheating on Touya.

RaeRuronifan: You'll actually let your muses talk to mine? Wow… Cool. And I'll try to keep Hiei under control.

Red Kitsune Flames: Yes, yes they do.

Greenmeat: …Of all my reviewers, you scare me the most. Are you a girl, or guy? Here's the update, and I'm a girl, if that means anything to you…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

That Which the Heart Desires

Touya slipped into Hiei's room, quiet as a mouse. Hiei needn't know that Touya wasn't very true. Nor that Youko wasn't true to Shuuichi.

"Mm… Touya…?" Hiei's voice, full of sleep, called from under the comforter on the bed.

"Yeah. It's me." Touya responded.

"Where'd you go?" Hiei sat up and stretched, revealing his bare chest, a testament to their actions of the night before.

"I just went to get a drink." Touya sat in a chair next to the bed.

"You can sit on the bed, you know." Hiei stated. Touya shook his head. He didn't need Hiei to possibly smell Youko on him. If he could. "Well, there are drinks in here too."

"I didn't want any alcohol." Touya said simply.

"Then what'd you get?" Hiei couldn't see any drink on Touya.

"A cream soda." Touya answered. If only Hiei knew how much truth was in that statement.

"Ah."

"You should get going. They're getting ready to start the show and you all are playing second." Touya informed him.

"But I don't want to." Hiei said stubbornly.

"Oh well. Do you want to be put in Spirit jail?"

"No." Hiei grumbled and stood, grabbing his clothes. He dressed quickly and Touya whistled.

"Look at you, no cloak?" Touya grinned.

"They won't let me. They said I had to wear this damn thing." Hiei growled.

"Now, Hiei, a white tank-top is not going to kill you. Besides, you're still wearing black pants." Touya said.

"That isn't very comforting."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here." Touya laughed and followed Hiei out of the room.

"How's your master plan going?" Youko asked Touya as they watched the groups playing. They weren't allowed backstage.

"Well, Shuuichi hasn't seen us together yet, now has he?" Touya cheered as Hiei played a guitar solo.

"No, I suppose not. It would've sent Shuuichi into a crying fit if he had." Youko responded and whistled as Kurama took vocals.

"The next song is their duet, isn't it?" Touya asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara left Hiei and Kurama on the stage.

"One of them, yes." Youko nodded.

"Only one?"

"The second one will come after the next band song." Youko answered.

"And you know this how…?"

"I read Shuuichi's program."

"I thought you couldn't read human."

"I can. Just not very well. Ok, so I made Shuuichi read it to me." Youko finally admitted.

"That's what I thought." Touya said smugly.

"But I can still read it a bit!" Youko sniffed defensively.

"Whatever you say, fox."

"Shut up!"

A/N: Ok, there we go! (beating head against a desk) My head hurts horribly… My parents grounded me off the internet for a week, they won't take me to see if the nearest video rental place has good games or movies to rent and I'm bored! R&R! Send me ideas from your muses!


	10. Chapter 10

-1A/N: I have decided. After reading that one of my reviewers clung to the leg of her muse to get me an idea, I'll be ending this soon. I'm very sorry.

Thanks:

Darksoul0016: Oh, I don't consider rambling reviewers as a waste of time! I'm one of those people! Glad you like.

Hiei Lover 2004: Here ya go.

Kai's kitty: (grin) You're as funny as ever.

Greenmeat: He does. Umm, maybe..? Not the one I have though. I have the one in the fic and Embrace the Ice Knife.

Red Kitsune Flames: Here's the update!

Black Water-Fox: The banning didn't last for that long.

Macabre Love: Glad you liked it.

RaeRurounifan: I don't know why they're on the mission! It was just an excuse to use the music! I'm sorry!

Shiorifoxiesmom: Well, it's been awhile since I've heard from you. Glad to have you back.

Halfdemongirl92: That it's a good idea but I'd already decided on a course of action when I read it. Sorry. Thanks for trying to help though! &

Kitty-inuyasha: You just made the end of the story. Thanks for the help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor the song in this, called Wild Wind Yasei no Kaze no you ni.

That Which the Heart Desires

_Kaze ga hashiru ore wo yobu mugon no HARIKE-N_

_Are wa SAIN kessen no aizu darou_

Hiei was the first to start the song. Touya grinned and punched the air, smirking at Youko. Youko stuck his tongue out.

_sou kono inochi yori aa omoi yume wo_

_Kanaeru tame no hi ga kita saa_

Kurama snatched the microphone from Hiei and sang out his part, smirking as he caught Hiei's glare. Youko was the one to smirk this time. Next was the chorus.

_kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream_

_Dare ni mo jama sasenai_

_Unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru_

_Kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream_

_Kako no itami tachikitte_

_Kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru_

_Getta chance!_

The crowd cheered as the two shared the mic to sing together. Youko and Touya didn't miss the shy looks the two gave each other. The two smirked as one.

_Kizudarake no yume ga ore wo karitate'ta_

_Hieia mune ni nokoru hi wo aoru you ni_

Hiei's part seemed to be stronger now, as Kurama danced around the stage a bit while playing the keyboard.

_sou atsui omoi ga aa mune wo tataku_

_Maru de kienai arashi no you ni_

Kurama finally used his own microphone as he sang his half of the verse. Briefly, he wondered who in the seven hells had written the song. Oh, yes. Yukina. He brought himself back on track in time to sing the chorus.

_yasei no mama de ima Fighting to dream_

_Zetsubou nado houmutte_

_Kemono michi wo hageshiku hitabashiru_

_Kaze ni natte ima Shooting to dream_

_Hoshii mono wa jiyuu sa_

_Oretachi kono kokoro wa damasenai_

_It's truth!_

/Hiei's voice really does blend with mine well…/ Kurama thought out of the blue. He hadn't really thought much about it during practice. When they actually worked on it. Hiei's guitar solo came up and he hit it perfectly, causing many to swoon in the crowd.

_Kokoro no mama ni tada Fighting to dream_

_Dare ni mo jama sasenai_

_Unmei nado jibun de kimete yaru_

_Kaze no you ni tada Shooting to dream_

_Kako no itami tachikitte_

_Kono te de ima mirai mo kimete yaru_

_Getta chance!_

The last chorus went off without a hitch. Hiei danced his way back to the rocking red-head on keyboard. Kurama spared him a glance before his eyes went back to the movements of his hands. Hiei watched him for a bit before stopping his playing of the guitar. He reached up and grabbed Kurama's face and pulled him down and into a soft kiss.

The kiss didn't stay soft for long as Kurama reached up and grasped Hiei's face, pulling him closer. Their contact didn't stop until breathing was something required. The two looked out upon the cheering crowd and the two demons making their way to the stage.

"Oh no… What do I tell Youko…?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"Absolutely nothing. Don't you realize that this was his intent from the beginning?" Yusuke asked from behind them.

"Yeah. Only someone really dense couldn't see that he and Touya were an item!" Jinn joined Yusuke behind them.

"What? Really?" Kuwabara looked at the two that finally made it to the stage.

"See what I mean?" Jinn grinned.

"Bout damn time, Shuuichi! Gods, Touya was getting pissy about this mess!" Youko exclaimed, thumping the human on the back, while Touya nodded.

"What…?" Was all that Hiei could manage.

"Sorry Hiei. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted this damn fox back in my arms, so I figured I'd help him out." Touya apologized.

"Hey, as nice it is that the two idiots have finally gotten back together, we still have a crowd to deal with!" Botan whispered from back stage. The entire group grinned and prepared to sing the last song, no matter what the program said.

A/N: How's that? I figure there'll be one more chapter for the epilogue, then it's done. I'll put the English translation of the song here for you all.

Wild WindLike the Wind in the Wilderness

The wind races, a silent hurricane calling me.

It's probably a sign, a signal of the decisive battle.

Yes, the day has come for

The dream that's more important than my life to be fulfilled

With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.

I won't let anyone get in my way.

We can decide things like fate for ourselves.

Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.

Cutting off the pain of the past,

We now decide the future with our own hands.

Getta Chance!

The painful dream spurs me on,

As if to fan the fire left in my cold heart

Yes, burning emotions resound in my heart,

Like an unending storm.

Like the wilderness, we're now Fighting to dream.

Burying despair and such,

We run fiercely, swiftly down the right path of the beast.

Becoming the wind, we're now Shooting to dream.

Our desire is freedom.

We can't deceive our own hearts.

It's truth!

With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.

I won't let anyone get in my way.

We can decide things like fate for ourselves.

Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.

Cutting off the pain of the past,

We now decide the future with our own hands.

Getta chance!


	11. Chapter 11

-1A/N: Gods, I am getting sick and tired of writing lemons on my own. It sucks, having to do both the uke and seme at the same time. If there is anyone out there that would like to role-play, and knows how to role-play lemons, e-mail me. I'm so bored lately, I'm open to even playing the seme.

Ishigami: We'll see how long that'll last.

Me: Shup. Anyway, it'll be easier should you have a Yahoo IM, but even if you don't, we can e-mail it back and forth. The reason I'm getting sick and tired of writing them on my own is that this is the… (thinks) maybe fourth one I've written for a fic this bout of chapters. Yeah. Heh.

Thanks:

Black Water-Fox: Oh! Get better soon! Will this lemon help?

Darksoul0016: sigh I hope you'll like this better.

Kitty-inuyasha: Oh, ignore everyone else. Who cares what they think? At least this way, I actually ended it instead of just leaving it hanging! ;;

Shiorifoxiemom: Heh. Well, here's the last chapter. The Youko and Touya thing… was absolutely random.

Kai's kitty: (starts sobbing) I'm going to miss your little inserts!

RaeRurounifan: Actually, I hated writing the epilogue. But that's a different story. Anyway, I'm glad someone liked it.

Red Kitsune Flames: One day, I'll understand the meaning of 'soon.'

Kagome-princess: Here ya go!

Hiei Lover 2004: Yes… One day, I'll get the meaning of 'hurry', too…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Warnings: Sex. This is the epilogue.

That Which the Heart Desires: Epilogue

Hiei winced as his back hit the hotel room door. He heard Kurama fumbling with the key, trying to grab the right one without breaking off the kiss the two were sharing. It took him a moment, but he managed his goal.

Hiei took control once the two were inside the room and broke off the kiss. He shut the door and locked it, before turning back to his red-head. He grabbed the taller one around the waist and maneuvered him to the bed. Kurama willingly fell back onto the soft blankets. He immediately began pulling his clothing off, Hiei doing the same.

After the two were unclothed, Hiei climbed on top of Kurama. He straddled the boy's waist and looked at him for a moment. This was exactly what Hiei remembered him looking like. Eager, begging, ready. Hiei grinned before looking around.

Kurama grabbed his hand and pressed something into it. Hiei looked down and saw that it was their favorite brand of lube and grinned again. He unscrewed the cap and squeezed a fair amount onto his fingers. He then placed the tube on a bedside table.

Once the lube had warmed up, Hiei coated his fingers and pressed one into Kurama's passage. Kurama immediately responded, arching with a moan. Hiei began to pull and press the finger in and out before adding a second. Kurama gasped and moaned this time. Hiei continued to prepare the red-head before finally pulling his fingers out of Kurama. He positioned himself and pressed into him.

Kurama grabbed Hiei's shoulders for support and pulled him closer, attempting to pull him deeper. Hiei obliged and pressed deeper into the boy's depths, almost cumming from the bliss. The two remained locked in their passionate embrace until Kurama released his seed onto Hiei's stomach and Hiei spilled out into Kurama's depths.

After Hiei drew himself out of Kurama and had rolled over, they covered themselves with a blanket and fell asleep. They missed Yusuke coming to the door the next morning, trying to tell them that the mission was complete; the demon had been caught the night before, trying to profess its love for Youko.

A/N: Well, that's all folks. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and the little bit of humor at the end. R&R! I'll actually use the site's reply service now.


End file.
